


Intimates

by cymyguy



Series: Stick [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, F/M, Laundry, Lingerie, Masturbation, Partying, Unplanned Pregnancy, Valentine's Day, phone sex kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymyguy/pseuds/cymyguy
Summary: It’s not really red, he observes, more of a dark pink. It’s lacy, see-through, has a shiny band and a bonus shiny ribbon diving down the chest between the boob parts. The underwear have big gauzy bows that tie at each hip, all floaty and tickley where they graze the legs. The panties come up high on the sides but dip down in the middle, which would be rather accommodating for, say, a baby bump.~Hinata thinks he's (by far) the thirstier roommate.But is that true?





	Intimates

His world is an unfair one. Hinata’s only 21 and he’s going to be a father. Who decided being fertile at this age was acceptable? Who decided he would have developed the appropriate mental and emotional capacity by now? Most importantly, who decided to invent blue-eyed, shy-faced, sturdy-hipped strong-legged volleyball players? The same being who stiffed him on height, probably.

No, it’s Kageyama who’s the unfair one. Doing her dumb pregnancy stretches where he can see her. Going for third helpings of veggies at the cafeteria to feed that damn glow in her skin. Moving like every slow song he’s ever liked.

This is where his thoughts wander as he transfers laundry from the basket into the washing machine. He doesn’t give a second glance to Kageyama’s undergarments as he tosses them in; he’s past that by now.

So he thought.

A pair of panties fall out of the handful as he throws it. He bends to pick them up, and with all his attention focused there, can’t help but notice a few details. They’re lavender, with a blue band and tiny blue polka dots—

He drops them again, and snatches them back up. His heart starts sprinting. He holds them out in front of him; they’re slightly wrinkled and the leg holes are stretched out from being worn, and that makes them look the same as the last time he saw them.

The Ones.

He bunches them in his fist and brings his arm back to chuck them into the washer, but then he can’t. He holds onto them. The cotton is softly slinky. His heart, although still beating furiously, gets quiet, as if it’s afraid of being heard. It makes him kind of sad, and he hums a little sigh as he rubs at the band with his thumb.

“What are you doing?”

His eyes dart up and there is Kageyama, standing down the hall, having just come in.

“Hinata.”

She stomps over and snatches the underwear from him before he can react.

“Perv.”

“I—I’m not,” he squeaks.

She is about to throw them in the wash, but her eyes blow wide and snap back to his. Oh, so she remembers too.

“Don’t be a creep, I’ll kick your ass!” she says.

“I—I wasn’t!” He cowers. “It—I got caught off guard!”

“What were you going to do if I hadn’t come, stuff them under your pillow for later?”

“No! They’re dirty!”

She clucks her tongue and throws them in.

“Hinata I swear if I catch you with those I’m kicking you out.”

She hikes up her backpack and turns away.

“I would never do that! I wasn’t being creepy, I was—I was—Guuurgh!”

He kicks the basket and the rest of their clothes fall on the floor. Kageyama slams their door shut.

“Put them under my pillow, how did you come up with that anyway, hm Kageyama? A bit of a perv yourself? I’ve never done anything remotely creepy, there’s no reason for her to get all freaked out…Under my pillow? That’s disgusting! She thinks she’s so…”

 

Hinata is down in the shopping district a few days before Valentine’s, with a girl friend he met in history class. He gets a text from his roommate, and his heart jumps just a tiny little bit.

_Did you go somewhere?_

_O yea my friend got me to go hangout sorry forgot to tell u_

Damn. He thought he’d been getting better about that part. But apparently a considerable amount of his hangouts are impromptu, and in his newfound excitement it never crosses his mind to text. Unfortunately these are the times when Kageyama most wants to know what he’s up to, too.

 _K_ , she says.

He huffs his bangs away from his forehead. He sure annoys her a lot, for mostly trying to do the opposite.

He follows Izumi into an intimates’ store, because her main errand today is to find something her girlfriend will like to see her in on Valentine’s Day. Shoyo thinks it was a little cruel to ask _him_ to come, considering that she must have some non-single guy friends to help. And considering that he’s not all that comfortable in places like this. He feels like he’s invading the privacy of everyone inside, and there’s quite a few people in here.

The place is dotted with Valentine themed displays, some on the cuter side, and some more risqué; any of them on their own would be enough to make him blush and scratch his neck and fiddle with his fingers as he averts his eyes. Their combined effect has him hopping around like it’s a minefield. He puts his hands in front of him, then back behind him, tugs at his tshirt, swallows excessively.

“What’s with you, Shoyo?”

Izumi elbows him as he follows her to a particular table with mannequin busts and intricately arranged piles of underwear. Shoyo looks up at the lace-trimmed, corset-equipped lingerie on the mannequins. Something flashes before his eyes, probably the playback of his pathetic life.

He hears his friend laugh.

“You’re thinking of Kageyama-san right now, aren’t you.”

“What? No! I mean—um—I know! That—That it’s not okay!”

“You don’t have to be defensive about it,” she laughs. “I think it’s—sweet, I guess. You like her, and she’s number 1 with you even though you’re not together.”

“Well, yeah, but it’s also because she’s really hot, isn’t it? Isn’t she?”

Izumi smiles again. “Yeah, she definitely is. Now can you help me for a minute? What kind of thing would Koji like? And you should probably steer me away from anything you think would look good on Kageyama, because we have like opposite builds.”

“Right! I mean, no—I mean you’re beautiful Izumi, and you’re awesome! You’ll look great.”

“Thanks,” she says to his shoes, playing with her hair a little.

“What if you end up picking the same thing as Koji?” Hinata says thoughtfully, as they move deeper into the store.

“Well you’re supposed to help me prevent that,” she says, “And anything else that could go wrong.”

“How is it possible that anything can go wrong when you’ve been together for so long?” he demands. “Everything’s going to be perfect, just like every other day.”

“It’s not that I like reminding you, Shoyo, but you have very little experience with relationships, so you probably shouldn’t be talking.”

“Yeah yeah…Waah sorry!”

He backs away from the women he almost ran into, and bangs into a display table.

“Ooof—”

The limbless mannequin tips, and Hinata dives around the table with his arms out in front of him. He catches it and shoves it back onto its tier.

“Nice reaction time,” some dude says. Hinata doesn’t hear, as he stares up at the red clad mannequin.

It’s not really red, he observes, more of a dark pink. It’s lacy, see-through, has a shiny band and a bonus shiny ribbon diving down the chest between the boob parts. The underwear have big gauzy bows that tie at each hip, all floaty and tickley where they graze the legs. The panties come up high on the sides but dip down in the middle, which would be rather accommodating for, say, a baby bump.

“Maybe you should buy it for her.”

He leaps a foot into the air. “What?”

“Just—you know, maybe she could wear it to humor you,” says Izumi. “It’s Valentine’s, and she’s single too, right? She might be willing.”

“What are you even saying?!”

He gets several dirty looks.

“You’re saying— _me_ —to give to— _Kageyama_ —”

“Well if you’re not going to do it then start being more helpful to me,” Izumi says.

“Okay,” he says, still loud. “And I’ll pay half!”

“What?”

“Because I’m your senpai!”

“Shoyo, you’re not my senpai and that doesn’t make any sense!”

 

Valentine’s Day comes, and Hinata thinks he should kick his own ass for how low he’s feeling. He loved the holiday as a kid, and it was even exciting in high school too, gossiping about who got what, and still hopeful every year for some secret admirer candy. But this year seems like the accumulation of all the Valentine’s he’s spent without anyone to give his feelings to. It’s like he’s dragging a chain on his ankle, each link for a year of romantic failure.

A few of his friends from the dorm want him to go to the valentine-themed game night in the student center. He should, to keep himself from moping around all evening. But as he’s walking out of class he suddenly gets another idea.

_Kageyama think fast i have a get 2 know u question!_

She doesn’t respond, so he goes on:

_Whats ur fav kind of chocolate?_

_Idk the normal kind_ , she says.

He’s in the middle of typing an explosive response when she says

_Hersheys_

_Oooooo yummy do u like kisses?_

_Wtf dumbass_

He squeaks.

_Hershey kisses!!! Do u like them?_

There’s a delay, and he rubs at his squirmy stomach. Then he manages a snort, because Kageyama probably doesn’t even know what day it is. He’s way ahead of her on this whole thing.

_Yeah_

He beelines it for the bus stop. He’s texted a pretty girl, so now the day is going decently well. If he keeps this up he might just redeem himself.

 

“Kageyamaaaaa, you’re here right?”

She is stretching in front of the couch.

“Hey,” he grins. He bounds over and offers the bag of chocolate. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Her hand was reaching, now it freezes. She looks furiously from him to the chocolate.

“You—I—I’m not your—Why are you doing that?”

She scowls at him and goes back into her stretch. He’s still grinning, because to fluster her was part of his plan.

“You’re the girl I live with. So here.”

“If I knew you were getting me something I would’ve asked for a milkshake.”

She takes the bag.

“Hm? A milkshake? Well we can go—”

“Forget it.”

She shifts positions, bending one leg under her and stretching the other all the way behind. Hinata tries not to notice the pull through her hip and every single leg muscle.

“So what are you doing? How are you feeling today?”

“Good.”

She looks it; her shoulders are relaxed in spite of the stretch, her lashes are hanging low, her eyes under them are dangerously serene. He gulps.

“Yeah?”

“She’s comfortable today,” Kageyama says.

“Oh yeah? Has she not been?”

“As bouncy as you are.”

He laughs. “Really?”

She grumbles something, then turns, getting her knees under her, and puts a hand on the couch as she stands up. She sees the chocolate still on the ground.

“I got it.” Hinata picks it up and hands it to her again.

“Don’t you have something to do tonight?” she says.

“Uh, sort of. Do you?”

“Homework.”

“Well that’s lame.”

She shoots him a dark look, and makes to leave the living room.

“Hey, um, Kageyama—Do you—Um, you—”

She gives him another look, irritated and unimpressed. As he watches her move forward again, toward that impenetrable fortress of her bedroom, his brain spits something out in a hurry.

“Why did you take me home with you that time?”

She stops. Looks over her shoulder. Wide-eyed. His hand is over his mouth and there’s heat pouring into his face. She blushes and turns away resolutely.

This is not what he planned at all. Where did that come from? He’s always wondered about it, but—

But now that he’s said it, and is this close to knowing, shouldn’t he just keep after it?

“Because—Because I don’t get it.” He tries to gather his voice more. “You got mad when I thought you did it often—”

“Who wouldn’t get mad about that?” She’s frowning deeply.

“I thought you were just—having fun, for the night,” he says, “Which was okay, but if that’s not what you do, then—If you didn’t think about having fun with me, then it makes me feel bad about myself because what was even the point? For you.”

He chokes, coughs, shuffles his feet.

“Do you even have an answer?” he says.

“It’s obvious!”

He snaps his head up.

“You’re an idiot,” Kageyama says.

“I’m not! See, you’re making me feel bad again!”

“Why did _you_ do what you did that night?” she says. “Why did you help me?”

“I—Because you needed help.”

“Because you’re _nice_. I did it because you were nice to me and you—made me safe, so, I wanted…I showed you I appreciated it. And that makes you feel bad?”

He swallows. “Oh. No.”

“Dumbass.”

She starts for her room again.

“You shouldn’t call the father of your child dumbass.” He pouts. “I don’t appreciate it.”

“I wouldn’t have to if it wasn’t true.”

He sticks out his tongue. She scoffs and turns her back.

“You always run away after we talk,” Hinata says. “I may be a dumbass, but I notice it.”

“Hinata—” she glares over her shoulder—“You’re pushing it.”

“Oh come on! It’s Valentine’s Day and we’re single and one of us is totally boring all the time! Will you watch a movie with me or something?”

She’s scowling. “Which one of us is the boring one?”

“Pfft.”

She glares.

“You can pick,” he says. “The movie.”

She comes back into the living room. He laughs.

“As long as Kageyama can have her way.”

“Shut up.”

She picks something from Hinata’s collection, then sits on her end of the couch. A little ways in, she dumps some Kisses into his lap.

“Um, thanks?”

Kageyama is comfortable, and doesn’t object when Hinata jumps up and sticks in a second movie. By the middle of the third, when he glances over, she is asleep against the armrest. A laugh bursts out of him before he can stop it. He gets a couple Snapchats of her, blurry from the giggles shaking him, but even more funny for it.

He creeps closer to her. The first thing he notices is the hair stuck in drool at the corner of her mouth, and he almost laughs again. The second thing is that her shirt has ridden up a little. The skin there is taunt, tight, and her side is swollen out over the band of her sweatpants, and Hinata jumps back and covers his eyes as he churns in someplace lower than his stomach.

“Okay, sleep tight,” he says.

He shuts off the TV and goes to his room.

But he can’t _stay_ here, not when he knows Kageyama is on the other side of his wall, being all peaceful and unguarded. And it isn’t fair that he’d always found Kageyama attractive, and then she just happened to be the girl who let him get her pregnant, leading to the present torture of seeing her get all round and…and _more_ attractive.

It’s only 6:48. He decides to go to the game night after all. When he gets back, Kageyama is in her room again, and he considers it a good thing. Well, the most logical part of him does. That part isn’t very big, though.

 

The next day is Friday. Hinata has a home game on Sunday, which means having a little fun tonight won’t affect his performance. Tobio would argue that it does, actually, but Hinata is convinced he’ll always been fine. Tobio doesn’t like arguing about health with people who are determined not to change their habits, so she hasn’t pressed it.

“Kageyamaaaaa, I’m going to a party tonight. I won’t be home until tomorrow. It’s gonna be a wild one.” He attempts to wink.

“Don’t die.” She shrugs. “Or do.”

“Hey, you shouldn’t say things like that!”

She does regret it, so she adds: “Have fun.”

A grin lights him up. “I will. See you tomorrow, okay? But you can still call me if you need something.”

“When have I needed anything from you?”

“Hmm, well, that one time when we were together it really seemed like you needed my—”

“Get out, dumbass!”

He cackles and closes the door.

Tobio has dinner with her parents. Then she comes back, and does a small session of self-pampering around nine o’clock, using some exfoliators and moisturizers recommended by a teammate, and cleared by her doctor. She smells good when she’s done, and feels soft and lumpy, sort of like a blanket. She falls asleep.

When she wakes up after midnight, she’s not pressingly tired, so she sits up in bed and takes the volleyball from off her nightstand. She hasn’t been allowed on the court since the championship, though she’s still working out (progressively lighter, with more space between sessions). She can’t allow herself to forget the nuances of the ball’s surface, the weight of it, or how it feels when it’s in her hands just right.

Her phone vibrates, and she turns back to the nightstand. She doesn’t think she _hopes_ , she thinks she just knows who it is, because it really couldn’t be anybody else.

“Hinata?”

“Ka—”

He dissolves into laughter. She scowls her best.

“Why are you calling me?”

“Because I like you!”

Her heart gives a sound “thmp” and she jerks the phone away from her ear and almost hisses at it.

“Why are you calling?” she says again. “You said you were going wild or whatever.”

“I am going wild!” he hollers. “For you!”

He’s drunk. He has all the usual brightness, and no pride whatsoever. In other words, being drunk only makes him _more nice_.

“Kageyama…Kageyama-kun…” His voice has dropped into a slightly slurred whisper. “You drive me crazy. Mentally and—physically.”

Her mind stalls again. “Um—I—Sorry?”

“I’m so hot,” he whines, “It gets too hot just when I think about you. Damn you, Kageyama.”

She listens to his uneven, exasperated breathing. There doesn’t seem to be anything else in the background.

“Hina—”

“Kageyama can you help me?”

He sounds wrecked, devastated, miserable.

“What? Help you with what?”

“Because I’m so hot,” he whines again, “Help me stop.”

“How am I supposed to help you, there’s too much alcohol in your system so now you’re—”

“What are you wearing?”

“Uh—Wha—Um…”

Is it possible that he’s not so hot from the alcohol as from—um—

“I’m—I’m, uh—”

She gets off her bed, making the split decision to slip off her Karasuno pj pants, so she’ll be telling the truth when she says:

“I’m wearing a tshirt.”

“A tshirt,” he says, “And—and?”

“M—My underwear.”

“Holy shit!” he whoops.

Her stomach does something squirmy and too hot, and she frowns as hard as she can, a dozen cautions running through her head. She eases onto her knees next to the bed, keeping her legs close together, picking at the pilling on the sheets as she listens.

“Guess what, guess what Kageyama I’m wearing my underwear too, I took my pants off.”

“Hinata. Where are you right now?”

“Umm—my car.”

“You’re a moron.”

“It’s _so_ hot in here—”

“Hinata you’re not driving anywhere. You’re not, right? Hinata, you need to stay there, you can’t drive while you’re drunk. Are you listening?”

“Yeah,” he sighs. “Ennoshita-san took my keys.”

“Oh. Okay. And you’re—Are you alone?”

“Mm. I wish you were here too, Kageyama. In your tshirt and your underwear.”

She sucks in a breath, and accidentally holds it as her thoughts blow through the dam all at once, flashing by in a mess of color. Hinata’s drunk, he’s just being stupid. He probably doesn’t even have a real hard-on.

“Are you really alone?” she hears herself say.

“Yeah. I miss you Kageyama.”

And she hears it; a weird, wet kind of slap just as Hinata’s breath gives a hitch. Without hesitation she spreads her legs, sinking her weight back onto her ankles.

“Are you still—Do you need help, Hinata?”

“Help me Kageyama!” he says with much more cheer. “Since this is—all your fault.”

She clucks her tongue and rolls her eyes. But the hand holding her phone is getting sweaty.

“Um, what should I do?” Tobio says.

“I’m touching myself,” he gasps, and she feels like she got a blast of wind to the face. “Do you wanna do it too? Touch yourself, touch your beautiful—body—”

Normally she likes to use both hands, but she doesn’t like the way speakerphone sounds, and Hinata’s voice is kind of important to this. She settles for the one, reaches down and starts to stroke a finger against her underwear.

“What are you doing now Hinata?”

He won’t remember any of this in the morning. She’ll never hear a thing about it again.

“I’m squeezing my dick—”

A jolt of embarrassment strikes, and her face blooms with heat, but she doesn’t stop with her finger, which is already curling over damp cotton.

“—Because I thought about you and that made it get hard,” Hinata finishes. She hears him shift on the upholstery. “Now I’m—I’m gonna rub it on the seat, that sometimes feels better.”

“Does it?” she croaks.

“Mm…”

“Uh, Hinata, I’m—I’m doing it too. Using my hand.”

He giggles. She bites down on her cheek, is silent for a moment, then stuffs her hand down the front of her briefs.

“My hand’s in my underwear,” she blurts.

“Whoa!” He whoops again. “Does it feel good?”

She massages between the slick folds, just at her entrance, then rubs a finger side to side over her clit.

“Y—Yeah it does.”

She thinks Hinata just thudded against the seat. Now she hears labored, determined breathing and some very fast squelching, that raises the hair on her neck right up. She goes in with one finger, then out, then in.

“You smell so good Kageyama, you know?”

She shakes her head, keeps her breaths quiet.

“I remember how your room smelled, when you took me there, and we did it…And now our whole house smells like that, so it’s like waaaaah, and I’m like—oof.”

Well that actually makes sense. She supposes her room smelled like her, and now their place smells somewhat similar, which she of course doesn’t notice, but for Hinata it is probably different.

“Hinata, didn’t you get off yet?”

His movements are speeding into desperation mode again.

“Hm?”

“Haven’t you—blown your load yet?”

He gasps, and then laughs, and she can tell his hand is over his mouth. Which is kind of gross—

“That’s _vulgar_ , Kageyama-kun. Blow my load. Are you drunk?”

“Shut up, _you’re_ drunk.”

“Hey, Kageyama.”

“What?”

“Are you on your back?” Hinata says.

“No, my knees.”

He gasps, all quiet and awestruck.

“You’re such a dominant woman, Kageyama.”

Damn Hinata Shoyo, and that one specific word in his vocabulary.

She tickles her clit until she can’t take any more of the little shudders up her legs. She slicks her fingers, then moves her hand farther back, and eases one finger into her ass. This is definitely easier outside of pregnancy, but she bears with the awkward angle of her elbow around her stomach.

“Hinata, what are you doing?”

He chuckles “I don’t know, Kageyama, what are _you_ doing?”

Heat flares in her neck.

“Putting fingers inside me.”

She doesn’t hear anything, until a sharp breath and a furious elbow thumping against a car seat, over and over.

“Kageyama I’m so—hard—”

As she sinks onto a second finger she pities him a little; the poor guy is probably too drunk, but forcing himself and making it hurt.

“It’s hot, ugh…”

“Hinata, what do I do to help?”

He mewls, lost and pathetic. She doesn’t know if he will even understand what she says, but she knows that compliments during this kind of thing are hard to _avoid_ being affected by.

“Your—Um, Hinata?”

“Hm?”

“Your shoulders are nif—nice. I’d—I’d hold onto them, if I were—riding you…”

She grumbles out the last part, and barely keeps herself from shoving her face into the mattress in front of her and not saying or hearing anymore. The phone has drifted from her ear, but she still catches the sharp little cry on Hinata’s end.

“Ha—” He pants. “Kageyama—”

“I wish I could see you.” She wets her lips. “Your shoulders, and your abs—”

“I want to see you too!” he wails.

“You’re so athletic,” she stumbles, stutters. Her brain can’t be working anymore, so what’s putting these words in her mouth? “I want to watch everything you do with your body.”

There’s no time for a third finger. She buries them to the base and starts fucking with her thighs and hips.

Hinata sobs around a smile as he comes. She hears it a little distantly, as her own pleasure edges its way to the center of attention. She is trying to hold her belly in with pressure from her arm, because it kind of hurts when it bounces.

“Kageyama that was awesome. You’re the best.”

“Thanks,” she says, distracted.

“You’re so awesome. You’re hot.”

“Mm.”

“Are you still touching yourself?” he says.

“I am, you drunk dumbass—Your fault.”

“Go Kageyama! Go! Go go go!”

He cheers her on, and Kageyama is basically racing for it at this point. Her wrist is burning from being stuck in this position, Hinata is too much of a distraction and it threw things off schedule.

“Push it push it Karasuno, fire it up fire it up Karasuno—”

She wants to punch him at literally the same time as goodness is stinging all over her. Finally she feels a shock between her hips, a little on the painful side, but she rides through that and douses herself mercilessly, slamming it up through her.

“Ah—”

It’s strangely higher than any noise she usually makes. Hinata is congratulating her now, and it’s time to ease back down, rub her tummy in some apology, and pull her hand out of her underwear. She brings the phone back to her ear.

“Wow Kageyama, was that good or what.”

“Um, yeah…”

He sighs, heavy, probably happy.

“You’re a whiny little shit when you’re drunk,” she informs him.

“When was I ever drunk?” he laughs.

“Dumbass. I’m telling Ennoshita-san to take your keys _and_ your phone.”

“Hey,” Hinata says, “It’s almost one. Captain-san says he’s coming at one and we’re going back. It says 12:46.”

“So can I hang up now?”

“Waaah, Kageyama…”

He sighs again.

“Hinata, I’m hanging up now. And no more calls tonight.”

“Yeah. I’ll be sick anyway. I feel bad.”

“Yeah, and that’s no one else’s fault. Bye Hinata.”

“Bye Kageyama!”

Okay…

She glances down, at her lavender colored underwear.

 _Fuck_.

 

When he wakes up sometime the next morning, he checks his phone for the time, but the long scroll of messages dizzies and annoys him, so he sets it facedown again and goes back to sleep.

In the early afternoon he finally gets up to discover the quite possibly deadly mistake that he, Hinata Shoyo, sent to the volleyball group chat at approximately 1 a.m.

_KAGEYAMA TOUCHED HERSELF_

_!!!!!!_

 

Kageyama sometimes goes out with her mother on Saturdays. This is not one of those Saturdays. She’s waiting on the couch, for a certain redheaded idiot to show his sorry ass.

He sticks his head in and scans the area, missing her the first time probably because he’s that intent on her not being here. When he does see her he flinches and almost yelps. Then he tries to smile, as he edges his way inside.

“Hey, Kageyama-kun.”

“You dumbass!”

Before she can grab him by the collar he drops onto his knees in front of her, bowing several times as he talks with his hands.

“Don’t worry I fixed it, everything’s okay!”

“How in the hell is it okay?”

“I was drunk when I sent that message, and I told everyone that! I sent another message to everyone saying I was drunk and having a fantasy. They know I was just being dumb and you weren’t involved at all, I swear.”

She pulls him up by the front of his shirt.

“You said that to the people who got the text, but my _teammates_ heard about it from your stupid friends and now they keep asking what happened between us!”

“Something—Something happened?” he says. “But, you weren’t there, were you?”

“Nothing happened!” She lets go of him. “You called me like an idiot when you were drunk off your ass and alone in your car and tried to get me to—to have phone sex or something, and I hung up.”

“Oh. Ohhhh.”

She lunges for him. He dodges it and runs past her.

“That does seem—kind of familiar?” He chuckles. “Did you let me down easy?”

She snarls indiscriminately. It’s very, very lucky that he doesn’t catch her blush. He rubs at his chin.

“I—I’m pretty sure—I think I did, um, get off in my car, at some point. Ennoshita-san made me sit in the back because he said the—the passenger side was wet…”

His face flames, but she doesn’t see it because she’s hiding her own in her hand. Ennoshita is definitely some kind of saint sent to help that team of—

“I’m sorry!”

He’s bowing again. She crosses her arms.

“You embarrassed me. A lot. I don’t even know how many people know about it.”

“Well, how many texts have you gotten?”

“That’s not important!”

“I’m sorry, Kageyama.”

She huffs. “You’re dumb, is what you are.”

“Just, look on the bright side!”

She raises her brow. He loses his smile, but goes on.

“Nothing can be more embarrassing than me getting you pregnant, so, who cares about the text? No one can judge us for having phone sex—”

“We didn’t have phone sex!”

He grabs at his hair. “I’m sorry! Please don’t care so much what people think, it’ll stress you out and that’s bad for—”

“I don’t care. I’m not stressing out, I’m just mad at you.”

“Sorry,” he mumbles.

“Whatever. Don’t you have to be at the gym in twenty minutes?”

“Yeah.”

She gets her water bottle from the fridge and goes back to the couch. Hinata stops at the doorway to his room.

“Hey, um, Kageyama? I—I—”

“Are you still drunk?”

“Shut up. I—I just remember from last night—Well, I don’t remember calling you, but I remember that when I heard your voice on the phone, I got really happy.”

She stares at him. He smiles a little.

“It’s just nice when someone will answer you, late at night and when you’re alone. Even if you did hang up, it was nice of you.”

She grunts some response, and he goes into his room.

She thought she would have preferred he have no memory at all of last night, but now she thinks that if she had the power to take it away, she probably wouldn’t, since it makes Hinata happy.


End file.
